Don't I know You?
by LaliwuvsanimeX3
Summary: I'm not sure how to put this but...Aaron is part of one of the noble families of Britannia,and her parents have arranged her fiance to be Prince Clovis?She a rebel,hates to see people bully the Japanese,and hates her mother's fansion sense.What will happen if she begins to go to the same school as Lelouch and finds him?
1. Chapter 1

**Don't I Know You?**

**Hahahaha another story!...even though I still not done with the others...and I STILL have more ideas...oh well**

* * *

"Milady it's time to get up!" said a maid.

"Grrrrr" the girl covered her face with her pillow.

"Now milady please don't be like that." said the maid. "Remember!It's your first day at the school today!"

"Urrrggg...Mina you just made it worse!" the girl groaned.

"Aaron!" yelled a sing-song voice. A lovely women appeared at the door. "I have the uniform!" she held up a shirt with a matching skirt. "Isn't it lovely" she cooed.

"Oh dear...I think I died inside a bit..." Aaron said. "I'm not wearing that _thing_" she scowled. The lady put her hands on her hips.

"Yes you are and Mina here," she gestured towards the maid. "Will help you put it go!" she pushed them into the large closet.

"Well then-"Mina was cut off by Aaron who had just finished changing into her usual clothing.

"No and that is final."

"But Milady,the mistress wil be angry!"

"Maybe you care but I don't and to make it look like you tried.."She tied the maid up with rope and stuck grey tape on her mouth. "There now after I leave you can start trying to yell for help." She looked at her watch. "Damn it...I gotta go before she comes back hmmm..."she tought "Looks like I'm going through the thing it's only the third floor." Mina's eyes widened and she yelled a muffled sream. "Well I'm off Mina!See ya later!" Aaron grabbed her stuff,opened the window and jumped not hurt herself,she did a flip right before landing on all fours.

"Thank goodness there's an apple tree down here" she said,plucking an apple from a walked away muching on an apple andhearinring Mina's muffled cries.

"Damn if she's this loud,I'm sure they're gonna find her soon." she took the last bite of her apple and climbed onto her black motorcycle(kawasaki+zx‑6r‑ )

After starting the engine,she put her helmet on,stuffing her hair into it as well,and rode off to her new school.

**_Back at her house_**

The servants kept hearing muffled cries from the young mistress' they got so concered,they told the mistress about it.

"Alright then I'll take a look" she walked into her daughter's room and heard the cries coming from the she opened the doors,she found herself looking at the maid she told to dress Aaron tied up and gagged on the floor.

"Oh dear!Mina!" she untied her. "Now this may hurt a bit." she yanked the tape off.

"Ow!" yelled Mina.

"I'm sorry dear!Now tell me what happened!"

"She changed into her other clothed and then she tied me up when I tried to dress her!"she excliamed"Then she got her stuff and jumped out the window!"she ran to the window and from afar,she could see that her daughter's motorcycle was gone.

"Damn it! She's gone already!"she sighed"And Prince Clovis was coming over today...that girl..."

* * *

**Sorry its short guys :P oh well hoped oyu like it! R&R please?youll get a cookie!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't I Know You? CH2**

**Hey guys :) so cookies!Wilis123 gets a cookie! :D anyway...onto the story!**

* * *

**Aaron's POV**

On my way to the academy,I stopped infront a huge T.V. screen showing the latest was a stolen truck on the highway not far from where I video was cut off and on came Clovis...the bastard.I reved my engine and sped straight for the same highway they were on.

**Lelouch POV**

As Rivel and I were walking out,the latest news was being played on the biulding we were watching,a person on a motorcycle stopped to look,then sped off when Clovis came he seemed to be going to the same highway the captured truck was on!

"Damn!Hey Lelouch did you see that motorcycle?" he sighed "What a beauty!"

**Aaron's POV**

I was on the highway,looking out for the truck and slowed down when I saw it poor bastards in front of them are truck swerved and crashed. _"Shit!"_ I stopped next to the guys that were infront of the truck.I got off,not caring that they were looking at me,and ran in the direction of the truck.

"Hey are you guys alright?!"I yelled...no response... "Dammit" I muttered and climbed onto the top.I heard someone coming up and then heard a woman's voice.

"Can you hear me?! a boy yelled.I didn't bother looking engine started and we fell into the back of the truck.

"Ow.."I rubbed my head.I got up,looking around.

"You'd think they'd have a ladder on the inside too."said the boy.I looked around.

"They're all idiots..." I was yelling coming from the front. "If we were to jump out,we would die."I told him,for he was looking for a way out.

_"Stop the veicle!" _we heard someine shout from an intercom. _"Surrender now and you'll get the chance to defend yourselfs in court!Stop and surrender at once!" _There were sounds of bullets being shot in our direction.

"Please,they'll just throw them in jail." I muttered. The truck swerved from side to side and more angry shouts from the the door leading towards the front opened and a girl about our age came both flattened ourselves against the wall,not saying a walked into some giant robot thing and got out to fight the army heard explosions going on. The truck swerved a again and we were slammed against the wall.

"Tch...no cell phone reception,we're out of range."

"Didja really just figure that out?" I asked just gave me a cold glare. _"Why is this feeling so familiar?" _I asked myself. "Looks like tey're looking for some way out in the getto." I frowned. "Looks like they think this is poisonous gas..."

"What you mean it's not?!" he asked.

"If it was poisonous gas,you would think it would have to be kept at a certian temerature...but who know?I don't." I waved it off. I sniffed the air.

"The driver's bleeding heavily,that's not good!" The truck shook as if we were falling down a narrow trench. You could hear the driver stepping on the gas to get a stuck tire out.

"The tire's stuck..." he muttered.A door on the side opened a soldier spotted us and attacked the guy I got stuck with.

"Enough games!What were you thinking!" the soldier yelled.

"Wait!I'm not-!" he was chocked guy kicked the solier off.

"I'm not here by choice"he said getting up and walked into the light. "And if that's poisin gas it was made in Brittania wasn't it?!"

"My god" gasped the soldier.

"Mindless murder...Then why don't you jst obliterate Britannia?!" he yelled.

"Lelouch..."the soldier took off his helmet "It's me Suzaku..." My eyes names...they were so familiar...Could it be-? Lelouch gasped.

"No way...you became a Britannian soldier?"

"Yeah and what about you?"

"What are you saying?!" the container began to shine brightly and then bolts became undone and Suzaku pulled Lelouch to the ground with him,putting a gas mask on light dimmed and I saw a girl with long green hair look at the guys and ,I caught her.

"I thought so..." I muttered.I jumped down with her in my arms onto the and Lelouch both looked at me closer while I unbound the girl.

"What?" I glared at them but they didn't look away. "Watch her,I'm gonna go check on the guy infront he's most likely hurt." Just as I was about to leave,someone who appearantly the general,appeared.

"Stinking monkey!Being an honorary Brtiannian doesn't excuse you!"

"But sire I was tld this was poison gas!" he objected.

"How dare you question orders!"

"Hey leave him be!" I yelled. "He was told it was poisonous gas,and acted as he should!He's as good as any other!He didn't disobey anything!" I yelled my own pride kicking looked at me.

"Be quite girl!You have no business in this!"he yelled

"Yes I do!"

"Wait a second..."he looked closer at me.I was standing my ground,head held high. His eyes widened.

"Please forgive me my lady!I did ot recognize you!"

"Yeah right,if you hadn't recognized me,you would have killed me without knowing who I was."

"Well..." he trailed off. "I will make this an exeptance,take this and kill the terrorist!" he handed a gun to Suzaku.

"But he's not a terrosrist!He just got caught up in this mess!" he protested.

"You insubordinate little... "Didn't you swear your loyalty and your life to Britannia?!"

"Yes but..." he looked down.I kneeled down next to the girl,helping Lelouch keep her up. "I can't"

"What?" the general asked threateningly.

"I won't do it sir.I won't shoot a civilian." he turned to look at Lelouch "I can't follow your orders sir." My eyes widened...I finally remembered...all those memories...

"Very well then." he shot him.

**"Suzaku!" **both Lelouch and I yelled.I ran over to Suzaku who was on the ground.

"Well Britannian school boy not a bad day to cut class. Collect the girl,after you've secured her,kill this student!"

"**Yes my lord!" **

"You bastard!" I yelled at him,tears daring to fall from my eyes.

Then, the truck exploded.

* * *

**sooooooooooooooo hope you liked it! :3 oh and if you have nothing nice to say,dnt say anything at all guys and if you dont like like story then stop reading it i dnt like to see negative stuff. , for the rest that do like it: hope you keep reading and tanks for waiting im sorry i take so long :(...Review please! Itll make me happy,youll get a yummy cookie and maybe ill put chapters up faster ^_^...Review!**


End file.
